


In the Family Way

by Garak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Mystery, Oneshot, Unplanned Pregnancy, guess who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garak/pseuds/Garak
Summary: Ruby finds an odd looking thermometer in the dorm bathroom, may be Weiss can help find who it belongs to?





	In the Family Way

In the Family Way

“Hey Weiss, did you lose a thermometer in the bathroom?”

Strolling into their dorm room, Ruby waved the odd piece of plastic she found behind the trash can at her room mate. Sighing, Weiss looked up from her homework.

“No,” She said, squinting at the device. “Are you sure that's a thermometer?”

“Yeah, but it's broken? There's just lines in the little display window thingy.” Ruby said, tapping it with a fingernail.

“Well, it does need to measure a temperature first.”

“Gross, Weiss. It's been on the floor.” Ruby said, making a face.

Weiss huffed. “I didn't say pop it in your mouth, Ruby.”

Turning the thermometer over, Ruby studied it with a small frown. It was tapered at one end like a thermometer, but it was made completely of plastic. It lacked the usual metal tip and had little holes in the end instead.

“Maybe it isn't one.” Ruby said uncertainly.

Weiss stood and plucked it from her hands, adding her own critical eye to the examination.

“It does seem rather dinky for a medical device.” She said.

A sudden gasp startled Ruby. She turned to find Yang standing at the doorway her mouth hanging open.

“Weiss! You didn't!” She said, eyes wide.

“I didn't what?” Weiss asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Yang pointed, finger stabbing forward accusingly at the device in Weiss' hand. Bemused, Ruby watched her sister's antics.

“This?” Weiss said, holding up the device, “It's not mine. Ruby was asking me about it.”

Ruby squealed when Yang leaped at her and grasped her by the shoulders.

“Who was it? I'll kill him!” Yang said, fingertips digging in.

“Who what?! Yang, you're hurting me!” Ruby said, leaning back from Yang's red glare.

“Who knocked you up!”

“Knocked me where?”

“Put the bun in the oven!”

“Um, I've only baked cookies.”

“In the pudding club!”

“There's a club?!”

“Who got you pregnant!” Yang shouted, shaking her.

Ruby paled. “I'm what now!” she spluttered as Weiss made strained noises beside her.

“That yours?” Yang said, nodding sideways at device in Weiss' hands. “The pregnancy test?”

“The _what_! I thought it was a thermometer!” Ruby squeaked.

Lavender replaced the red in her irises as Yang's face softened, much to Ruby's relief.

“It's not yours?” Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head vigorously. “N-no I found it in the bathroom.”

“The shared bathroom? Down the hall?”

Ruby nodded. Yang relaxed, letting her go and sinking to the floor, legs sprawling out.

“Oh thank fuck!” Yang said. “I did not want to explain that to Dad.”

Ruby's cheeks flushed as the full implications hit her. “I can't believe you thought I was... _that_.” She muttered.

“I don't get it,” Weiss said, holding up the test. “How does this determine pregnancy?

“You really have been sheltered, Ice Queen.” Yang said, picking herself up.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry my education is not as well rounded as yours. Please impart some of your _vast_ knowledge on pregnancy tests.”

Ruby did not like the wicked gleam in Yang's eyes.

“You pee on it.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Weiss' eyes slowly widened at the test in her hand.

“On the narrow end, the bit you're holding.” Yang said helpfully.

Slamming her hands over her ears, Ruby winced at Weiss' piercing scream. The hurled test narrowly missed her to bounce off a wall and land with a clatter on the hardwood floor. Weiss stormed past, hand shooting out to grab her hood and dragged her out the door.

–

A vigorous hand scrubbing later, Ruby stood clustered around the test on the floor with her team. Yang let out a low whistle.

“Yep, that's a positive test.” she said.

“How do you know?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang shrugged. “Too much trashy TV?”

“Well, it's not ours. So...” Ruby said.

“Blake?” Weiss said. “She has been hanging around that rapscallion a lot lately.”

Yang snorted. “Sun? She's barely known him for two weeks.”

“Yeah, I haven't seen them kiss let alone hard enough to make a baby.” Ruby said.

She looked up after a muted pause to find Weiss and Yang avoiding her gaze.

“Oh come on,” Ruby grumbled. “It was a joke, I'm not _that_ naive.”

Weiss patted her shoulder gently. “We'll see Nurse Merryweather later, she'll have some informative materials for you.”

“Fine.” Ruby muttered, folding her arms.

“_Anyway_,” Yang said. “I don't think it's Blake's.”

“What's not mine?”

Ruby jumped with the others and whirled around to find Blake standing at the door with her head cocked to the side.

“Nothing!” Ruby squealed, stepping forward in an attempt to hide the test. Her boot clumsily caught it and sent it spinning towards Blake as Yang and Weiss looked on in horror.

“Who dropped a thermometer?” Blake asked, scooping up the device.

–

After a quick explanation, and another vigorous hand scrubbing, Ruby plopped down beside Weiss sitting demurely on her bunk. Opposite of them, Blake was perched on the edge of her bed looking thoughtfully at the battered test in the middle of the dorm room floor.

“And you're sure it's positive?” Blake asked, turning to Yang lounging beside her.

“Pretty sure two bars means preggo.” Yang replied.

“You know an awful lot about pregnancy tests, Yang.” Weiss said, narrowing her eyes. “How do we know it's not yours?”

Ruby barked a laugh. “That's silly, Weiss. Two girls can't-”

A frantic coughing from her sister cut her off.

“I mean, Yang's not reckless. She wouldn't jump into bed with a boy.” Ruby said hurriedly, waving off Weiss.

Yang slapped a hand over her face.

“Uh-huh.” Weiss said, her eyebrow jutting up.

“It's not mine, princess. If it was, I would have told Ruby in _confidence_ already,” Yang said through gritted teeth, glaring at Ruby. “And she would have given it away by now.“

After a couple of seconds of musing, Weiss nodded her head in agreement. Ruby felt a little miffed that her partner accepted that line of reasoning so easily.

“Well then,” Blake said. “If it's not one of us, that leaves...”

“Pyrrha or Nora.” Ruby finished.

“Pyrrha does seem to be smitten with Jaune.” Weiss added, crossing her legs and smoothing her skirt.

Leaning back on her arms, Ruby pondered her neighbours in the collective silence.

“Nah,” She said with a chuckle, “It's... Jaune.”

“True.”

“Not exactly a ladies man.”

“He's hardly suave.”

“I mean, it's _Jaune_.”

So that left Nora. Her affection for Ren was no secret. Ruby may not be well-informed in romance, yet even she could read that subtext. _Well, less subtext more giant neon sign_, she thought. Her team had come to the same conclusion.

“Ren and Nora, it's logical.”

“I knew he had it in him.”

“Strong and stoic, a perfect balance to Nora.”

“Besides, it's _Jaune_.”

Ruby sat up and clapped her hands to gain her chattering team mate's attention.

“Now what?” she said. “Do we go to Nora? Or pretend we don't know?”

“Pretend you don't know what?”

Ruby jumped, shocked by the loud cheery voice from the doorway. She turned her head to find a grinning Nora.

“Gods!” Ruby said, hand to her chest. “We've got to start closing our door, my heart can't take much more of this.”

“Come on, what's the secret?” Nora said, skipping into the room.

Ruby's heart skipped when Nora noticed the test still lying on the floor.

“That's just my thermometer!” Ruby said, words spilling out. “I'm feeling a little sick and we didn't want to worry you guys.” she rambled.

“That's a pregnancy test, Ruby.” Nora said, frowning. “I hope you haven't been putting it in your mouth.”

Cheeks burning, Ruby found interest elsewhere in the room as her team fidgeted. Hands on hips, Nora studied them each in turn. She brighten and pounded a fist into an open palm.

“Ohhh, you think I'm pregnant!” Nora said.

“Nope!” Ruby yelped, palms out in protest. “No, we would never stumble across a positive test then accidentally pry into your personal life by process of elimination! How could you think that?”

Nora smirked. “It wasn't hard to figure out, Ruby. It doesn't belong to you, since Yang's not off murdering some poor soul.”

“She's got me there.” Yang said, hands intertwined behind her neck.

“It's not Weiss', since you have to pee on them.” Nora continued.

“Hmph, it is uncouth.” Weiss said, her nose crinkled.

“Can't be Yang's, Ruby would have let it slip already.”

“Oh, come on!” Ruby griped, throwing her hands up in the air.

“And Blake's only known Sun for two weeks.”

Blake shrugged.

“Then there's Pyrrha, but well... _Jaune_.”

The room nodded.

“That leaves me.” Nora finished smugly.

The distant murmuring of students filtered in through the window as the unspoken question hung in the air. Eventually, her team mates' imploring eyes found Ruby. She swallowed and spoke up.

“Er, you're in the family way then?” she said tactfully.

Yang rolled her eyes. “Oh, _that_ one you know.” she grumbled.

“Nope!” Nora said.

“No? So you and Ren aren't... together, together?” Blake asked.

“Nah,” Nora said with a dismissive wave. “We haven't even kissed, let alone hard enough to make a baby.”

“I'll set an appointment up with Nurse Merryweather.” Weiss sighed, reaching for her scroll.

“Then who's test is this?!” Yang exploded.

“How would I know?” Nora shrugged. “What am I, a detective?”

–

She lay there, ears straining as she listened in the gloom. The faint, soft breathing of her sleeping team is only noise she can hear in the dorm room. Slipping out of bed, she padded soundlessly towards the door. Slowly turning the knob, she eased the door open and ducked into the cooler hallway air.

Fingertips brushed against the wall, guiding her as she darted down the darkened corridor, the carpet muffling her footsteps. Arriving at the bathroom, she pushed through the door carefully to minimise the hinge's squeaking. Pitch black on the inside, she still didn't dare turn on the lights. Instead, she used the glow of her scroll to light the way and made for the stall at the far end. Heart pounding, she pried the ceramic lid of the cistern and fished a plastic bag out of the water.

Removing the box wrapped inside, she tore it open and pulled out a pregnancy test. She didn't bother with the instructions, the process now familiar. Soon she found herself waiting, heel thumping impatiently on the floor until her scroll buzzed as the timer finished. Taking a deep breath, she held the light over the test.

Tears sprung forth at the solid blue line mocked her from its tiny plastic window. The positive test bounced off the tiles as it dropped from shaking fingers, the clatter thunderously loud in the empty bathroom. She folded over, head resting in her arms as sobs wrenched themselves from her chest, echoing in the dark.

Weiss wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the thermometer bit draws inspiration from a real life event. Wrote this to get over some writers block on my other story. Let me know if you guessed the ending!  
Edit: Fixed a format error.
> 
> Probably should have expanded more on the story when I posted it last night. The idea was too fold; practice dialogue/banter & invoke a emotional 180 with the ending. The last few paragraphs are to designed to feel off, uncomfortable. Like how Weiss feels during the story. It's not a happy ending, or a welcome one. It's an unknown, demoralizing, anxious ending. Effectively I wanted to put the reader in Weiss' shoes.


End file.
